


Happily Ever After

by F1_rabbit



Series: Fairy Tale AUs [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

Dany was scrubbing the floor, wondering what she did to deserve this life, not only were her step-mother and step-sisters cruel to her, making her do all the chores in the house, but they refused to accept her for who she was. All they saw was a boy, when Dany knew that she was a woman, that the reflection she saw in the mirror wasn't her true self.

One day Dany had tried on her step-sister's dress, it had felt good and right, but then Anastasia saw her and pulled the dress off her, telling her that, "Boys don't wear dresses."

Dany had cried herself to sleep in the barn where she slept, she wasn't allowed to sleep in the house, her only company two wild rabbits that would often come to see her, which she had named Max and Carlos. The rabbits curled up together, their soft fur brushing against Dany's face.

But the cruellest punishment of all, was that Dany wasn't allowed to go to the ball. The king was throwing open the doors of the castle so that he could find a suitable woman for his son to marry. Her step-mother had read out the invite, making sure that Anastasia and Drizella were around while she thought that Dany was busy, but she overheard.

"Can I go to the ball?" Dany asked, her voice trembling as her step-sisters laughed.

"The prince will never want to marry a boy." There was more laughter and Dany flinched, the fact that the pain of her reality was amusing to others was like being punched in the stomach and then kicked while she was down.

"I'm a grown-up, you can't stop me." Dany wanted to stomp her foot but she was better than that, she would not stoop to their level.

"I will lock you in the barn." Her step-mother didn't raise her voice, but the way that she spoke was chilling. "I'll tell you what, if you do all your chores and if you can find a dress, you can go to the ball."

Anastasia and Drizella gasped, and Dany had to fight to keep a smile off her face, she was going to the ball, as herself.

*

Dany worked so hard for the next week, making sure that the house was sparkling and all of her chores were completed. Every night in the barn she sewed away, using scraps of fabric left over from her step-sisters' dresses, until she had a beautiful dress that fitted her perfectly. She envied her step-sisters, who were given everything, never having to work for it. But Dany was proud of the dress she had made, knowing that she was going to be able to wear it to the ball.

"Girls, are you ready?" Her step-mother's voice echoed through the house. Dany tottered out from the pantry, unused to the heels, but she looked magnificent in her dress, and she'd spent ages with her make-up, left over scraps that her step-sisters had thrown out.

No-one laughed and Dany breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't until she got closer that her step-sisters began to smile.

"This fabric looks familiar," Anastasia said, holding up her own dress, the pattern was exactly the same and Dany felt her heart race.

"It looks like you cheated," Drizella said, smudging Dany's make-up with her fingers. Dany flinched, tried to step back but she stumbled in her heels and her step-sisters began tearing at her dress as her evil step-mother laughed.

"It looks like you won't be going to the ball after all."

Dany was left lying on the floor, dress in tatters as tears ran down her face. Once they were gone she ran out to the barn, curling up in a ball as Max and Carlos came running up to see her, nuzzling her with their little rabbit noses.

"I'm never going to be allowed to be who I am." Dany's tears splashed against the rabbits' fur, she stroked them both, wishing that they could talk back, she could do with some friends right now.

There was a strange noise and the rabbits ran off, leaving Dany alone. A single tear ran down her face and she wiped it away with the back of her hand, staring at the tattered remains of her dress. It wasn't fair, she'd worked so hard and she had nothing to show for it.

Dany heard the faint sound of bells jingling in the distance, she looked around but saw nothing. Then, there was a puff of smoke and glitter, wafting away to reveal a tiny fairy.

"I'm Marcia, your fairy godmother. Two little rabbits told me that you needed some help."

Dany looked at Max and Carlos, both sitting on their hind legs, watching carefully as her fairy godmother twinkled and floated in the air.

"Let's get you a dress for this ball." Marcia waved her wand, and Dany felt a rush of warm air, like the sun beaming down on her. She looked down to see that she was wearing a beautiful blue dress, with swirls of purple, and the prettiest heels she had ever seen.

She looked at her reflection in a bucket of water and saw that her hair was flowing around her face and her make-up was perfect, the tears all gone.

"Thank you." Dany choked back tears of happiness, putting her hand out for Marcia to land on.

"Don't cry my dear, you'll smudge your make up." Marcia laughed and Dany smiled, she couldn't believe that this was really happening.

"Your furry friends have volunteered to be your transport for the night." Marcia waved her wand and Max and Carlos were transformed into two handsome stallions, and the conker they had found became Dany's carriage. "Hurry now, you don't want to be late."

"Thank you so much." Dany hurried into her carriage, waving goodbye to her fairy godmother.

"Don't forget to be home by midnight, the magic will wear off after that!"

Midnight gave Dany plenty of time, she would be able to dance the night away, and be home before her step-mother or step-sisters knew that she was gone. Dany hoped that they wouldn't recognise her, but they wouldn't have expected her to find another dress so quickly.

She felt free as she travelled through the streets, people waving to her as she went past, and when she arrived at the ball the man at the door said 'good evening my lady.'

Dany held her breath as she walked down the stairs into the ball room, amazed by how many people were here. Everyone looked fabulous in their clothes, and she remembered that she looked every bit as amazing. Dany wandered through the crowd, all of them complimenting her dress and telling her how beautiful she looked, it was like a dream come true.

She was standing, waiting for someone to ask her to dance when the prince came across to speak to her. "My lady, would you care to dance?"

Dany was speechless, she couldn't believe that the prince would be interested in a dance with her. She put out her hand and the prince led her to the dance floor.

"What's your name?" The prince had the most beautiful smile, and it made Dany weak at the knees just from the sight of it.

"I'm Dany."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." The prince grinned and Dany blushed, stepping in closer so that they could dance.

"I'm Dan."

Dany giggled, Prince Dan, although she could see where he got his nickname from, he really was quite charming.

They danced the night away, Dany towering over Dan in her heels but he didn't seem to care, and that made Dany love him all the more. The thought of being able to get away from her evil family, live as herself with Dan was a beautiful dream, so beautiful that she forgot all sense of time until the clock chimed midnight.

Dany took off her heels and ran out of the castle, heading for her carriage. Dan called after her but she couldn't bear to let him see her in rags, not yet, so she didn't look back, not noticing that she'd dropped one of her heels on the way out.

She made it half way home before the magic ran out, forcing her to walk through the streets in her torn dress, carrying two rabbits.

*

Word was sent out that the prince was going to visit every home in the land looking for his mystery woman, but from the description of the shoe alone, Dany's evil step-mother had worked out it was hers. So she'd locked Dany in the shed, tying the door shut with rope.

Max and Carlos had come to her rescue, chewing their way through the rope as Dany saw the prince's carriage pull up to their house.

She yanked the door open, rushing into the house, not caring that she was wearing rags, her trousers tatty from all the cleaning and scrubbing.

Dan's voice drifted through the house and she smiled just from hearing it. He said, "Are there no other women in this house?"

Only for her evil step-mother to say, "No. Just me and my two daughters."

"I'm a woman." Dany stepped into the room, afraid of what the prince might say if he saw her like this.

"No you're not. You're a boy, you always have been and you always will be." Her step-mother moved to stand up but the prince put his hand out, stopping her in her tracks.

"Let us ask the lady, surely she knows herself." Dan offered Dany the shoe, her shoe that she'd dropped after the ball and she slid it onto her foot. It fitted perfectly. "Are you a woman?"

"Yes, your highness." Dany nodded, unable to believe that the prince would be so kind to her.

Dan got down on one knee, "Would you be my wife? Come live with me in the castle?"

"Yes." Tears filled up Dany's eyes and she hugged Dan, holding him tight to make sure that it wasn't a dream. That it was really happening.

*

Dany loved living in the castle, away from her horrible family. She got to wear dresses every day, and spend time with the man that she loved more than anything in the world. Dany helped with tasks around the castle, glad that she didn't have to do them all alone anymore. Dan didn't ask why two rabbits had seemingly followed Dany to the castle, curling up on the bed with her when she was alone.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
